The ever increasing density of logic and other electronic modules used in computer systems has resulted in the development of larger modules (hereinafter referred to as sub-modules) which are basically intermediate size planar printed circuit boards to which the smaller modules are connected. The modules are typically connected to the sub-module by pins and are interconnected by conductors within the sub-module. Connections from the sub-module to other parts of the system are provided by means of a plurality of pins projecting normally to the sub-module.
The sub-module may be connected to another sub-module or a still larger printed circuit board in a face to face relationship, wherein the pins on one board are inserted into one or more sockets on the other board. Frequently, high pin count sub-modules have the pins grouped on the printed circuit board to form discrete connectors. Due to the many logic modules which may be connected to a sub-module, a relatively large number of connecting pins from each sub-module connector are required. For example, sub-modules with over three hundred pins per connector may be required for some applications.
A particular problem which high pin count connectors creates is that a relatively large force is needed to separate two boards. If a single pin requires a six to eight ounce extraction force, three hundred pins requires a one hundred to one hundred fifty pound extraction force. Application of such a force can damage one or both boards and/or bend pins so that reinsertion is difficult, if not impossible.